chick_prisonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Imposter War
The Imposter War is mean "Impersonation Of S A N T A C L A W S" Let's Get Started: The First Message When A PoseidonHeir Sended Message To S A N T A C L A W E D And He's Said "You are not to be trusted." And WinnerOfCookiesAndSurrealism Talk "shut up he is trusted" To S A N T A C L A W E D, There's Is No More So, Let's Go Another Message. The Second Message When A S A N T A C L A W S Created His Message Called "?!?" And Dr. DARK Francis Said "I hope no more impersonators come. I don't want an imitation of Ank57, Kyleroo, Grand pillar, Lord Bread, JoeJoeTheAnimator, Me, ViruCide, Epic Winner or Mr. Tomto. JoeJoe must scronch the doppelgängers" And GammaRaul Quoted To Dr. DARK Francis "What About Me" The Dr. DARK Francis Said "You would just scronch them immeadiately" And GammaRaul Said "Youre Right" And Imposter Got Scronched, There's Is No More So, Let's Talk About The New Imposter. New Imposter The Imposter Named "S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y" And Impersonated S A N T A C L A W S Again, And When S A N T A C L A W S Sended Message To S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y Called "Whomst are you?" And S A N T A C L A W S Said "stop doing the i m p e r s o n a t e" And S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y Said "I AM NOT AN IMPOSTER. yes." And S A N T A C L A W S Talking To S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y "Who are you then?" And S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y Said "I am NOT an imposter. I'm seriously angry." And PoseidonHeir Comes And Said "Then why do you have S A N T A C L A W S' old profile picture? And why are you so angry?" And JoeJoeTheAnimator Comes Too And Said "He's an alt of S A N T A C L A W E D" And S A N T A C L A W S Quote To PoseidonHeir "He's quoting me when I said that I'd be "seriously angry" if I didn't get answers from JoeJoeTheAnimator. And it's likely that he is an alt of S A N T A C L A W E D" And PoseidonHeir Said "Then, it is good that we blocked him." And S A N T A C L A W S Said "Yes. But he can still edit his talk page so he can reply to my questions" And JoeJoeTheAnimator Said "Yes", And S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y Was Already Scronched. Users *S A N T A C L A W E D (The Impostor) *PoseidonHeir *WinnerOfCookiesAndSurrealism *Dr. DARK Francis *GammaRaul *S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y (The Alt Of Impostor) *JoeJoeTheAnimator Category:Wiki Wars Category:Loud Pages